gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Stubby Shotgun
The Stubby Shotgun is a weapon available in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Description A tool built for close combat superiority, the Stubby Shotgun displays fearsome power at close ranges. In all its appearances, the weapon is modeled after a short-barreled shotgun; the Vice City version is modeled after an Ithaca 37 "Stakeout" and the Liberty City Stories model adopts the appearance of a Serbu Super Shorty, while it appears as a shortened Mossberg 500 in Vice City Stories. According to its HUD icon, the model featured in Chinatown Wars is implied to be a sawed-off shotgun. The Stubby Shotgun's power allows it to take down most enemies, with or without protection, in a single shot. Only armored foes like SWAT and FBI agents are able to survive an impact; even then, they will suffer severe damage. Likewise, it is able to quickly set a vehicle in flames. Its strengths are countered by a poor range and a lengthy pump sequence (compared to other shotguns), leaving it at a disadvantage in firefights at medium ranges. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and the rest of other HD Universe games, the Stubby Shotgun is supplanted by the Sawn-off Shotgun, which grants a similar power and range. Locations Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Little Haiti - Behind the hangar at the northwest part of the Vice City Junkyard. * North Point Mall, Vice Point, Vice Beach - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completion of The Chase for $600. * Malibu Club, Vice Point - Can be obtained by killing the bartender. She will try to kill the player with one if they fire a gun inside the club or go past the bar; she will drop it only if she has it in her hands. The bartender will be unarmed once the club is bought. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Callahan Point, Portland Island - Found at the ruins of the Leone warehouse. * Belleville Park, Staunton Island - Found at the big building east of the park. * Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale - Found behind a billboard. * Dropped by biker gang leader Cedric Fotheringay upon his death in Biker Heat. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Little Havana, Vice City Mainland - At the southeast corner of the trailer park. * Little Havana, Vice City Mainland - Available to buy at the Stonewall J's after the completion of O, Brothel, Where Art Thou?. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * Can be bought from Ammu-Nation after the mission Copter Carnage. Trivia *The Stubby Shotgun in GTA Vice City is another of the game's many references to the TV series Miami Vice -- the weapon in the game is based on the customized, shortened shotgun frequently used by Ricardo Tubbs, one of the show's main characters. *This shotgun fires rounds similar to that of the original pump-action shotgun featured in Grand Theft Auto III, in which each shell spreads 5 shots. Gallery Image:Stubby_Shotgun.jpg|Tommy Vercetti wielding a Stubby Shotgun in a pre-release screenshot. In-game Model Image:StubbyShotgun-GTAVC.png|GTA Vice City and GTA LCS. Image:StubbyShotgun-GTAVCS.png|GTA Vice City Stories. HUD icons Image:StubbyShotgun-GTAVC-icon.png|GTA Vice City. Image:Stubby_HUD_LCS.png|GTA Liberty City Stories Image:VCSstubby.png|GTA Vice City Stories Stubby Shotgun.png|GTA Chinatown Wars. See Also *Pump Action Shotgun, an Ithaca 37 shotgun featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. *Sawn-off Shotgun, a similar weapon featured in Grand Theft Auto V. Navigations Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Shotguns